


It's Getting Hard, This Holding Back

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, And she's really turned on by his mask, Banter, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Loyalty, Peter doesn't want to be with anyone but Gamora, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Roleplay, Romance, Simulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Gamora and Quill try to spice things up, but Peter realizes during their roleplay that he doesn't want someone else, he just wants Gamora.





	It's Getting Hard, This Holding Back

Star-Lord stood in front of the door to the enemy’s bridge, one hand hovering over the button that would deactivate his mask.

He drew in a long, deep breath, then lowered his hand, using it to press the button that sent the door sliding open, revealing the sight before him.

As flight decks went, it was only mildly impressive. High ceilings, low lighting, with windows stretching from top to bottom, exposing the endless stream of stars before him. Half the control panels’ sensors glowed blue, casting the entire place in its hue. He would’ve barely been able to see anything, if it weren’t for his mask.

Slowly, Peter stepped into the room, his ankles weighed down slightly by his jetboots. His right hand shook a little as he took another tentative step forward. Normally, his large red eyes would be sweeping from wall to wall, scanning uncharted territory for any sign of danger. But only things in the place were the control panels, a couple of chairs set up next to them, and one large captain’s chair in the middle, before its own separate control panel.

Instead, Star-Lord locked his eyes onto the only other person in the room.

She was standing in front of the windows, her back facing him as he took one careful step after another toward her. The breath caught in Star-Lord’s throat as he laid his eyes on her.

The woman at the window wore a dark, high collared dress. The skirt draped extensively around her ankles, upon which she wore knee-high boots. Spikes jutted out the edges of the sleek material, all the way from her shoulders down to the sleeves of her wrists. Eye-catching though her outfit was, it added to her air of regality.... and potential danger.

Star-Lord made a wide berth around one of the softly beeping control stations, and flicked back one side of his longcoat, his hand inching down toward the blaster at his belt.

“Took you long enough,” the woman said.

He couldn’t respond, not right away. His hand froze above the blaster as he came to a halt several yards behind the woman.

“Well?” she practically shouted, her voice ringing throughout the flight deck. “What would you like, an invitation?”

Star-Lord swallowed, but maintained his tense position: slightly crouched, trigger hand at the ready, jet boots angled just right.

“Just....” he said, then took a deep breath, steeling himself before continuing. “Just doing my job, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” the Empress sneered. “I could end your life in the blink of an eye.”

“Then why haven’t you?” he asked, standing up straighter.

The woman whirled around to face him, and the great and powerful Star-Lord nearly fell over in shock.

Her dress split down the side, revealed a bare thigh above her boot.  Her skin and hair had appeared almost blue in the control lights, but Star-Lord’s new mask allowed him a wider range in color perception. It adjusted to highlight her skin’s pale lavender hue, and the long black plate of hair over her shoulder.

“You seem tense,” she said, nodding at his hand still held just above his blaster. “Not so cocky without your friends, are you?”

“Well,” he drawled, attempting to ignore how his pants already started to tighten, “you and your goon squad put up a pretty good fight, but they’re all taken care of, as we speak. So, are you going to come quietly, Empress? Empress....”

She took a step toward him, then another. “Awara.” Her eyes narrow. “Have you forgotten it that quickly?”

Star-Lord stood his ground, but his hand crept closer toward his blaster. “Awara, yeah, yes, that’s it. Look, this’ll just go easier if you cooperate, and.... Holy shit!”

Awara didn’t break her stride, her head held high as her dress billowed with every step. The slit in her dress widened, throwing her strong, slender legs on display.

Star-Lord drew in a sharp, short breath through his mask as he stared right at her thighs.

Big mistake.

She walked right into him, reaching out with one of her hands to grasp him by the throat.

He shot into action, drawing up one of his blasters, and....

She knocked it out of his hand with her other arm, and with her momentum, shoved Star-Lord backward, toward the empty captain’s chair.

He slammed down into the seat, too stunned to attempt to get back up. Awara pressed her hand on his chest, forcing him to stay seated.

Faster than he could think, she drew up her long legs and planted them on either side of his, keeping her hand over his throat as she lifted herself onto the chair, and over him.

“What was that you said, about cooperation?” she hissed, her face barely an inch away from his mask. He struggled to break free for a moment, then gave up and slumped back against the large chair.

“Fuck,” he groaned as she settled herself down on his lap. The material of their clothes rubbed together, and her slit split even higher as she straddled him, her weight shifting down over his pants made it impossible for him to focus on anything else.

“That’s more like it,” she said, in a softer, encouraging tone. As he panted, both for actual air and because all the blood in his head was rushing south, she ran her hand down the side of his mask. “I think we can come to some sort of agreement. Don’t you think?”

“I.... Yup, totally,” he groaned, his arms pinned under her thighs.

She licked the cheek of his mask. “Good. Now, let me see your true face.”

Peter groaned as she deactivated his mask, the material collapsing back into the device behind his ear. His chest heaved, and he tried glaring defiantly up at the Queen, but when he looked into her large violet eyes, he faltered.

“That’s right,” she said, rolling her hips against his as her grip on his throat decreased. He was beyond aroused now, using every inch of his willpower not to buck against her.

He's about to kiss her, but then he deactivates the mask and before he and the Empresses’ lips meet, he says....

“Do you like Pina Coladas?”

Instantly, the blue lights of the controls panels surrounding them winked out. The spaceship’s walls shimmered and turned into the walls of a Xandarian hotel room.

“What's wrong?” Awara asked, furrowing her brow.

The spaceship was gone. All the control panels, the viewport, the holo maps. Instead, they were surrounded by the plus furnishings of a hotel room. The only thing that stayed the same was the chair.

Awarda pressed a button behind her ear, similar to Peter's, and her skin shimmered from lavender to green.

“I thought you wanted to ‘spice things on us,’” Gamora said.

Peter opened his mouth to correct her, then decided against it. He already killed the mood, might as well not make it worse.

“I thought you wanted this,” Gamora said, almost insistent, when really Peter knew she was feeling insecure. Shit, she thought she screwed it up.

“I did,” he says, lifting his hands to run them up and down her arms soothingly. “And you.... you were great, babe. Perfect. Guess I wanted to stop because I....” He fiddles with her hair and rubs her shoulder. “Never mind. it's stupid.”

“Tell me anyway,” she said, staring down at him, her eyes laser focused on him.

He sighed. “I.... Look, I don't mean this in a bad way but, well.... I don’t wanna be with you.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“No! No, baby, not you!” Peter ran his hands up and down her thighs in reassurance. “The other you. The you that you were playing.” Peter struggled to think of her name. “Ashwara?”

“Awara,” Gamora corrected him automatically.

“And it's totally not anything you were doing, because this?” Peter gestured at her dress. “Super fucking hot. But it feels like.... And I know this is gonna sound weird but.... It almost felt like I was cheating on you.”

“Well,” she said, cocking her head to one side, “I _did_ spent the better part of an hour coming up with her history and culture.”

“I know.” He rubbed his hands up and down her sides affectionately, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight for a hug. “You took this way more seriously than I did, and you did it all for me. That’s why I love you so much.”

She was deeply moved by this and pulled him in for a kiss. Then she said, “Bring it on home to me.”

The lights dimmed, and the ship simulation resumed, but she stayed the same.

"Wait, this gets you going huh?" He asked.

She wouldn’t say it out loud, but he knew by now when she had it bad for him. He reached down and, keeping his gaze on hers, hiked up her dress and slipped his hand in between her thighs.

“Shit,” he hissed when his fingers slid over her bare skin, instead of any impeding fabric. “S’like you read my mind, babe.”

“Then I don’t think we need to add spice to anything,” she murmured near his ear.

He chuckled, “Nope. No, we do not. God, I should’ve just asked you to wear that dress. Made me nearly come right in my pants when you turned around.”

It really turns him on, thinking they are in a cockpit, because he’s always wanted to have sex on the Benatar’s cockpit, but Gamora refused because Groot tended to wander around at night. Once Gamora had relented and they were half naked in the captain’s chair as she rode him through his pants, but then Groot had let out a wail from the other side of the locked door, which woke up all the others. Gamora was so mortified that she forbid herself and Peter from doing anything more than kissing in the cockpit.

But now, though.... They can fulfill their fantasy.

Peter switched the hologram to an M ship’s cockpit. It was smaller than the Benatar, like the Milano, he realized with nostalgia. The simulation had a sterile, almost too clean look because it was  the base model.

But with Gamora with him, he was completely fine with this.

She was warm and welcoming as he slipped his fingers inside of her, and she let out a long, loud moan, grinding down against his hand as he fucked her with his fingers. 

"Keep going,” she whispered, and closed her eyes as she rode his hand. Then, she adds, whispering in his ear, “Star-Lord.”

 _Oh, fuck_ , he thought, and it’s a small wonder that he didn’t explode right then and there. Yeah, he's definitely cool with this.

"You sure?" he asked, and she reached up to press the button on his helmet.

"Jacket too?" She nodded.

God, he loved her.

He unzipped his pants and she lifted up her hips so he could shimmy off his pants as she watched him, her eyes glittering with desire. He kept his longcoat on though.

Then, when she couldn’t wait any longer and when his pants and underwear were pooled on the floor, she positioned herself and lowered herself down onto him, leaning down to press her forehead against the top of his mask.

When she sounded like she was close, he rocked his hips up into hers, quickening his pace.  She ended up coming three times in a row, her thighs shaking around him with her arms locked around his neck as she panted next to his ear. He managed to wait until her third time, and when she cried out “Star-Lord,” he was gone, gazing up at her through his mask, his own orgasm coursing through his body, sending shockwaves through him.

"Have you been satisfied?" the simulation asked when they finished. They were gasping as Gamora reached up to deactivate his mask, dragging him down to her for a long, sweet kiss.

"Yeah. Oh yeah," he said when he came up for air, and Gamora pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
